tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Arawn Losstarot
Arawn Losstarot was a descendant of Sydney Losstarot who started a war of world domination in the Second Age, mostly for fun, and revived the forgotten ruins of Lea Monde. He and Kagetsu I ended up killing each other at the end of the war, and their released energies caused the Explosion which led to the deaths of all Andain and to the dawn of the Third Age. Biography Early Years Arawn was descended from one of the sons of the many, many women the infamous warlord Sydney Losstarot had raped and lived his early childhood in the village of Onrac. The mage Raistlin II happened upon a scene of a burning house in said village one day. Raistlin put out the fire and met the young Arawn and his mother but did not think much of him at the time. He did pay attention to the distinctive scar atop the boy's right eye and, haunted by the image, decided to investigate it. Raistlin returned to his tower and studied the journal of his predecessor where he believed he had once read about the scar he had seen on the boy. He discovered that it was in fact the birth mark of descendants of Sydney. Arawn was one such descendant who had survived the purges, just like Anoki Lain had, and he had been the one to cause the fire in the village in the first place. Raistlin quickly returned to the burnt house to locate the boy but realized he was too late. The Mullencamp cult, Sydney's followers who had persisted for over a millennium in hiding, had already found Arawn and taken him away before Raistlin could capture him. Raistlin couldn't locate the boy again because the Mullencamp kept him safe with their dark magic which blocked any magic probing from the wizard. Thus Arawn was allowed to grow up and learn to harness his innate magic in peace while his powers grew and he learned about his destiny as the heir of Sydney Losstarot. Declaration of War Arawn grew in power and appeared in public again as a powerful warlock after many years had passed. He and the Mullencamp attacked Augustia and caught it unaware. The other kings eventually heard of the attack but were for the time being unwilling to act because they thought that Arawn was not a big enough threat to threaten their interests. As soon as he had taken over the capital of Augustia, Arawn began asserting his control over the kingdom that was now his. He forced the Mullencamp to serve his every whim and formed the Vulfsatz, a cadre of elite assassins loyal only to him, and sent them to kill his father and any living relatives so that no other Losstarot would rise to challenge him later on. Arawn also began a persecution of elves throughout Augustia, killing thousands of them in cruel ways which involved anything from starvation to torture as well as public executions and locking them up in concentration camps. This was done not only because he hated elves but because he could use them as scapegoats for Augustia's suffering and weakened might and thus use their deaths as a means to rally the Augustian people behind him while he'd present himself as a strong king whom they desired. He was approached by a man called Distreyd Thanadar I who revealed to the warlord a way to increase his power tenfold if he began tapping power from the magical prison which contained Mardük, the God of Chaos. Although doing so was risky as it could end up weakening the wards around the prison and release the dark god into the world, Arawn nevertheless followed Distreyd's advice as he believed to one day surpass the power of the gods themselves. Adding Mardük's power into his own would make him a force to be reckoned with once he came to blows with the Andain, the demi-gods whom he deemed the greatest threats to his plans for world domination. More info later. Death Arawn had grown powerful by tapping power from Lea Monde. Taliesin and the other Andain who had originally opposed Kagetsu finally realized that Arawn was a worse threat and grudgingly agreed to lend Kagetsu their power to use against Arawn who was leeching power from Mardük himself. Kagetsu took Krystallopyr, and invested with the combined power of every living Andain, used it to fight Arawn. Even so, Arawn still almost won, and Kagetsu had to throw his own lifeforce into Krystallopyr. The power boost shattered the blade and killed Kagetsu, Arawn and every living Andain. Their deaths resulted in a huge Explosion which rearranged the face of the world and ended the Second Age. Aliases and Nicknames ; Master Losstarot : Used by all of his asskissers. They kind of had to, or he would have fried ''their asses. Appearance Had the trademark scar of the Losstarot lineage above his right eye. Had psycho eyes. Personality and Traits Psycho. He formed the Vulfsatz, a 4-man cadre of elite assassins and ordered them to kill his father and any other living relatives they came across so that they couldn't challenge his power. He also raped the shit out of Marya Aurelac de Maar Sul for no real reason other than to hurt Kagetsu. Killed Leon Alcibiates while giggling like a lunatic. Scared the shit out of everyone. He also despised the elves from the bottom of his heart, ordering mass killings of elves in any region he had conquered. If there was anything Arawn hated more than children and elves, though, it was kittens. Powers and Abilities Arawn was a very powerful black mage who few could match as he grew more and more powerful in the later stages of the war. He was also a skilled fighter and used the long-dead King Britton Leonhart's switchblade scythe to dispose of foes such as Leon Alcibiates. Relationships Kagetsu I Arawn and Kagetsu tried to use one another, but Arawn's madness proved to be too great for even Kagetsu when he went so far as to kidnap Kagetsu's wife Marya in order to force Kagetsu to fight for him in the war. Kagetsu was furious about this and became even more furious once Marya had been saved and it turned out that she was pregnant with Arawn's child. This hatred led Kagetsu to oppose Arawn in the final battle of the war where the two killed each other and took a good chunk of the world with them. Leon Alcibiates Leon feared and despised Arawn and hoped that his actions would ensure Arawn's downfall and prevent the world from getting destroyed. However, Leon's actions ended up doing the very opposite of what he had intended, which later led to the Explosion as Arawn used his power to his advantage. Arawn saw Leon as nothing more as a weakling and a means to an end to fulfill his vision. Years after being resurrected, Leon is still bitter about Arawn having stabbed him in the spleen thirty-seven times and views all present-day Losstarots with suspicion, claiming that the threat of their bloodline eclipses even the demons. Marya Aurelac de Maar Sul Arawn kidnapped Marya and raped her daily during the time she was in captivity. He delighted in pissing Kagetsu off and making the proud Marya cover in fear before him. Despite all the brutality that Arawn made Marya go through, the pregnant Marya still showed kindness by wanting to give birth to Arawn's child because she felt that the sins of the father should not be placed on the son--something she had once said to another Losstarot, Rhys Lain. Raistlin II Arawn was initially cautious when dealing with Raistlin although he despised the mage for being an "elf-lover" and for having grown soft instead of using his magic to enslave people. He had in mind to utterly crush and destroy Raistlin once he had gathered enough power, but his dismissal of Raistlin ended up giving Raistlin a chance to save Marya from the Losstarot fortress. See also *Arawn Losstarot War *Bashkar *Kagetsu I *Lea Monde *Leon Alcibiates *Losstarot Clan *Marya Aurelac de Maar Sul *Raistlin II *Vulfsatz Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Miletos Category:Mullencamp Category:Lea Monde (faction) Category:Losstarot Clan Category:Second Age